Four Sneaky Teenagers
by T'Liana
Summary: They managed to fool everyone all through high school. Now they're graduating and it doesn't have to be kept a secret anymore. SasuNaru, NaruHina.


Imagine that Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke and Hinata are all best friends. Then imagine that Naruto and Sasuke fall in love, and Naruko and Hinata fall in love. However, in order to make their parents believe they are straight, Naruto pretends to date Hinata and Naruko pretends to date Sasuke. That's this story in a nutshell but without the smut.

In Australia, when you finish high school, the week after graduating is called schoolies. It's where you go off with your friends and do whatever you want to do, usually go and party. Just so you're not confused.

o.O.o

 **Four Sneaky Teenagers**

"I would invite you to congratulate this years' graduates of Kohona High."

Applause resounded throughout the amphitheatre at Principle Tsunade's words. The one-hundred and three students graduating all wore self-satisfied grins because they'd made it that far. Most would never again visit Kohona High School after today.

Four of those one-hundred and three were Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga.

The Uzumaki twins were the children of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, both of whom were present to watch their only children graduate. Minato was Chief at Kohona's fire station and Kushina was a sensei at the local karate dojo. They were a moderately wealthy family but they had more connections than most through their children.

The Uchiha family were the founders and owners of Uchiha Industries, a leading corporation in stem cell research and forensic science, and they were in full control of Kohona's police force. The Uchihas were wealthy and powerful, and Sasuke was set to inherit it all since his older brother Itachi had died from cancer seven years ago. Sasuke's parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, were among the crowd of parents, watching with undisguised pride as their only son graduated.

Hinata Hyuga was the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and heiress of Hyuga Corporations, the business that owned a majority of smaller establishments in Kohona. Her family was also incredibly wealthy, second to the Uchihas, and held immense sway over a majority of the city. Many people said Hinata didn't have the right temperament to manage the business industry and she agreed. Her younger sister was much more suited to the job but Hiashi was adamant that Hinata inherited Hyuga Corporations.

The four teenagers had been best friends since primary school and no one had managed to join their little group, though many had tried. Now they were graduating and they couldn't be happier.

Naruto and Sasuke fist-bumped and Naruko and Hinata hugged. Then Sasuke swept Naruko in his arms and Naruto threw an arm around Hinata.

"We've done it," Naruko said excitedly. "We graduated."

Sasuke kissed her cheek. "Now we get a whole week of camping."

"And we don't have to pretend," Naruto whispered to Hinata.

No one was surprised when Sasuke and Naruko began dating two years ago, even less so when Naruto and Hinata got together on the same day. They seemed to be meant for each other.

Naruto and Naruko waved down at their parents. Their classmates were beginning to disperse on the bleachers around them and the four teenagers made their way down the steps to where their parents waited.

"Oh my babies!" Kushina beamed and enveloped the twins in a tight hug. Hugs and handshakes were passed around between parents, congratulating each other on their children's' success. The teenagers smiled and posed for numerous photos.

Then it was time to walk out the school gates for the last time. They joined the rest of their classmates at the front of the school and stared at the gates that hat held them for so long.

"This is it," Hinata murmured, lacing her fingers with Naruko's. Naruko took her brothers hand and he grabbed Sasuke with his free one.

Together, the four long-time friends left school for the final time.

They had triumphed.

o.O.o

It was now ten o'clock at night and Naruko sat with her parents in the living room drinking tea and watching television. The blonde girl finished her cup and checked the time.

"It's late," she yawned. Bear in mind that the last two weeks had been filled with exams, late nights and lots of coffee so she would need decent sleep to revitalise herself for a week of camping.

"You should get to bed," Minato suggested.

"What time are Sasuke and Hinata getting here?" Kushina asked.

Naruko stood and stretched. "Sasuke's picking up Hinata at nine tomorrow morning so he should be here at around a quarter past. Naruto and I are all packed and ready to go."

"That's good sweetie." Kushina smiled at her daughter. "Your chichi and I are so proud of you and your brother. You're such good kids."

"Thank you hahaoya. Goodnight. Night chichi."

Her parents bade her goodnight and she brushed her teeth before knocking on Naruto's door.

"Hai?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Naruko entered her brother's room and squinted against the offensive orange glare of the walls. Naruto reclined on his dark-blue duvet with a box of seaweed bits in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Texting Sasuke?" She made sure to lower her voice.

"Hai." Naruto switched the screen off and looked up at Naruko. "Are you tired of it? Of hiding, I mean."

"I am. I'd hoped we could come out after graduating. We've just been lying to everyone for so long…" she trailed off and sighed. "I know it's been two years but it still hurts whenever you touch her."

"I'm always watching you and Sasuke and wondering if our plan is backfiring on us. What if you and him really are a good couple?"

Naruko knelt beside the bed and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Our plan is working. I feel no more for Sasuke than you do for Hinata. This I promise you."

He took a deep breath and pressed his face against her shoulder. "You're right. I'm sorry. We agreed to tell the truth after camping, didn't we?"

"Hai." Naruko kissed his head and moved back. "I'm off to bed. You should do the same."

"Goodnight Naruko."

"Sleep tight." Naruko went across the hallway to her room, where she spent the night dreaming of pale skin and glossy black hair.

o.O.o

"We found ourselves a very nice spot," Sasuke remarked.

Indeed they had. The four teenagers had arrived beachside at midday in Sasuke's Land Rover and set up camp in a small copse of trees – a fire pit, two tents on opposite sides, a gazebo for cooking and eating and a rope to hang up wet clothes. Standing at the edge of their campsite, they could see nothing but sand and tropical trees both left and right. Dark blue water stretched out east and tall hills blocked out wind from the west. There were only a few other campers this time of year, but in a month the beach would be packed as summer hit full swing.

Naruko smiled and glanced at Hinata. "Fancy going for a swim?" She wiped her brow and beaded sweat trickled down her face. "It's hot."

"Hai, just let me change." Hinata went to the tent she was sharing and Naruko stripped off where she stood, as she was wearing swimmers underneath.

"Those are new," Naruto commented. His sister smiled and posed, showing off her new orange and red mottled bikini that did her sizeable breasts justice.

"Orange is a difficult colour to pull off but you manage it." Sasuke turned his face to the sun. "Time to soak in some vitamin D." He pulled off his shirt, grabbed his towel from the back of his truck and walked out onto the sand to sunbake.

"He's so pale," Naruko giggled. She nudged her brother. "You should go join him. It's been a while since you've been able to, exams and all."

"Don't mind if I do." Naruto pulled off his shirt and grinned. "This trip was a great idea."

As Naruto left to fetch his towel, Hinata walked out of her tent. Naruko's eyes bulged at the curves barely hidden by the lilac bikini. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

The two girls walked down the beach and waded gratefully into the cool ocean. Naruko couldn't keep her eyes off Hinata and stared as the dark-haired girl submerged herself and emerged with water droplets cascading down her body. Hinata raised her hands to wipe her face but stilled when she felt Naruko's body press against her back and arms snake around her waist. Naruko trailed hot, slow kisses up her neck and Hinata shivered at the touch of her girlfriend of two years.

"Naruto and Sasuke are right there," Hinata whispered. Naruko sucked her neck and played with the hem of her bikini bottoms.

"But your neck is so delicious."

"Naruko…"

"Okay, I'll stop. But this isn't over." Naruko squeezed Hinata once and turned to glare at the offending boys.

Naruto had laid his towel down beside Sasuke and they both lay on their backs. All the blonde could hear was the ocean and Sasuke's slow breaths. He snuck his hand over the sand until it met skin, his heartbeat doubling as Sasuke's fingers laced with his.

"I missed you, Naruto," Sasuke murmured. "It should have been you I held yesterday, not your sister."

He kept his eyes closed to the sun and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "I know. I really don't like watching you hold her."

"She's like a sister to me and I don't like having to act like we're more than that." Sasuke rolled on his side and placed a hand on Naruto's hip. "I keep telling you that you shouldn't think about it. I love _you_."

"I know." Naruto rolled so he was facing Sasuke. "I agreed to it anyway. You would pretend to date Naruko and I would pretend to date Hinata so no one would know the truth."

"And…" Sasuke's voice lowered huskily, "what truth is that?"

"That Naruko and Hinata are dating and so are you and I."

"There we go." Sasuke wriggled closer and ran his hand up Naruto's torso to cup his face. "You and I. Me and you." His lips hovered so close that the blonde's self-control was beginning to falter.

"I've always liked the sound of that," Naruto breathed. His blue orbs locked with onyx ones and his hand rested on Sasuke's pale chest, right over his heart. They stared at each other as the sun slowly disappeared behind the west hills, simply existing in each other's presence. It had been too long since they'd had time together that wasn't at school. Two weeks of exams had kept them apart longer than usual and it took its toll.

"I missed you," Sasuke repeated. He squeezed Naruto's hand briefly and smiled.

"Remember our first kiss?" Naruto asked suddenly. "You were sitting at my dining table and I was crouching in front of you all annoyed because you beat me at _Mario_. Naruko came up behind me and pushed me and I fell on your lips."

"What about our second one? You climbed up that massive tree at school when we were thirteen and then you jumped out and landed on me."

"Our third one wasn't accidental. It was the week after you asked me out." The boys smiled lovingly at one another. "I don't regret a minute of it."

"Me neither." Sasuke glanced at the darkening beach as the remaining sunlight stretched across the ocean. "We should probably see about fire and dinner before it gets dark."

Both boys (one with slightly pink skin) trooped off the beach to the campsite. To their surprise, the fire was blazing and Naruko and Hinata were in the middle of making a curry for dinner. The twins had brought a small gas cooker with them that would prove to be very useful.

"Smells good," Naruto grinned and his stomach growled. "Man, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Me neither," Sasuke agreed. "I'll get changed and give you a hand."

"Me too."

The boys stopped to collect their discarded shirts before retreating into the tent they were sharing for the week.

Naruko rolled her eyes at her brother and returned her attention to the capsicum she was cutting up in their little kitchen setup. Hinata was in charge of making sure the rice was cooking properly in the pot hanging over the fire, though most of her attention was focused on how hot Naruko looked wearing a baggy t-shirt and gym shorts. She would never get tired of looking at her beautiful girlfriend.

To Naruko's shock, both boys emerged from the tent after thirty seconds, dressed in clean shorts. She expected them to be in there longer but okay. Obviously they would have their fun later.

"There's not really much you can do," she told them, scraping the capsicum into a frying pan. She turned her attention to the beans and the boys shrugged and set up their camp chairs in front of the fire.

Hinata wandered over to her girlfriend. "The rice is almost done."

"I'll finish these beans and it'll only take a few minutes to cook up the sauce." Naruko tipped the chopped beans into the frying pan and emptied half a jar of curry paste in with the vegetables. She moved the pan onto the gas cooker and turned it on.

"Ten minutes," Hinata told the boys.

"Smells so good," Naruto moaned.

Naruko brushed her thick blonde locks behind her ear and smiled sweetly at Hinata. Her dark-haired girlfriend grinned back before going back to the rice.

Dinner was ready in eight minutes and the four teenagers ate around the fire.

"So," Naruto said, "just to clarify, will we all be coming out to our parents once we get back?"

"That's the plan," Sasuke replied.

"I actually can't wait to get it over with," Hinata sighed. "I hate lying to my chichi."

It was silent for a long moment. "This is a depressing topic," Naruko declared. "Let's talk about something better."

o.O.o

As the night dragged on they finished the curry and nursed hot chocolate. It was around ten o'clock when they cleaned up camp and crawled into their respective tents.

Inside their tent, it was like they were the only people in the world. Naruko zipped the tent shut and turned to where Hinata lay.

"It isn't over," Hinata whispered. Naruko dived onto her girlfriend and kissed her messily, yearning to give her the greatest pleasure of her life. Both hands moved to hold her waist and Naruko moved back so she could kiss, bite and suck Hinata's pale neck. The other girl bit back her moans and thrust her hips upwards at the sensations.

Naruko's tongue moved up to suck at her ears, nearly tipping Hinata over the edge with desire. She scratched down Naruko's back and couldn't stop the moan. Naruko reclaimed her lips for a brief moment and trailed kisses down under her shirt. She pulled off the shirt and started playing with Hinata's breasts, bringing her face down to tease the nipples with her tongue. There was no better feeling beneath her hands than Hinata's breasts.

"Oh Naruko…" Hinata writhed underneath the touch and Naruko bit down on her nipple before moving to the other breast, massaging the first with her hand.

She trailed kisses down further and yanked off Hinata's pants without breaking stride. Her legs glowed in the darkness and Naruko bit down on her right thigh with an intensity familiar to Hinata. The intensity meant she was going to do whatever she could to send Hinata over the edge.

Her lips moved dangerously close to Hinata's opening and she wanted nothing more than to feel Naruko's tongue, but Naruko moved away and ravaged her left thigh. There would be quite a few bruises in the morning.

"Naruko please…" Hinata hated begging, but at times like this she had to. Her entire body was screaming to feel Naruko touch the most sensitive spot.

"Hinata." Naruko moaned her name and lowered her face between those pale thighs. Her tongue flicked out and tasted liquid.

"Oh! Hai!"

Naruko ran her tongue up the entire length, feeling every crevice, and swallowed most of the delicious liquid. She pushed against Hinata's entrance, earning a moan from the shaking girl. One hand wrapped around the leg and touched her entrance from above, moving upwards until it found the single dry spot of her arousal. Naruko's thumb played with the nub while her tongue made love to Hinata's entrance.

Hinata's ears started ringing as blood rushed from her head. Her entire body trembled beneath Naruko's touch and the knot at the base of her stomach clenched.

Then she needed more.

"Naruko… I… please…" She couldn't even form complete sentences. Her mind fogged over and all she could feel was Naruko's thumb and tongue giving her indescribable pleasure.

Then the thumb and tongue moved away. She moved her hips upwards, seeking the contact, when a single finger pushed into her entrance. The tongue teased the place where the thumb had been as the finger moved around inside her.

The tension at the base of her stomach was reaching boiling point. Naruko growled with lust and slipped in another finger, feeling the familiar lumps and bumps inside Hinata. She removed her tongue from Hinata's sensitive spot and focused all her energy on her fingers, continually penetrating Hinata and sending pleasure throughout her entire body. Hinata panted and fisted the sheets as her whole body clenched under the pressure. She tightened around Naruko's fingers, impeding movement for a long moment, but her body relaxed and Naruko pounded harder, searching for that bundle of nerves that would achieve her one-minded goal.

"Oh…" Hinata let out a long, breathy moan and her body tremored from Naruko's touch. So close… she was so close. Naruko's fingers touched a spot deep inside her and she bit her hand to stop her from crying out loud.

"You're so wet…" Naruko whispered. The blonde couldn't wait for clean-up duty, when she could leisurely taste every inch of Hinata.

"P-please… ungh…" The sound exiting Hinata's throat were absolutely delicious and Naruko's own body tensed with excitement and desire. Seeing Hinata so vulnerable was such a turn-on but she was patient. Her turn would come tomorrow, but tonight was about pleasing her partner.

Hinata released in a moment of bliss. The tension at the base of her stomach eased open, soaking Naruko's hand further. She collapsed onto the mattress, panting, and Naruko eased her fingers out and began to lick her hand clean. Hinata lay and watched as Naruko dipped her head to lick every curve and crevice between her legs, moaning in satisfaction at the taste.

When Hinata was clean, she shakily dressed and crawled under the blankets. Naruko climbed under too and lay on her side, curled around Hinata so they fit perfectly. One hand snaked across the pale girl's torso to hold her close.

"Goodnight my love," Naruko whispered.

"Goodnight Naruko"

A heartbeat."

"Naruko?"

"Hai?"

"No matter what anyone says, none of it will stop me from loving you."

"And I you."

o.O.o

When Sasuke and Naruto closed their tent door, it was Naruto who was pinned down. Sasuke wasted no time in teasing his boyfriend, as the time for teasing was later, and immediately pulled off his pants.

"Woah, someone's eager," Naruto grinned. The grin faded as his erection sprung free from his pants and Sasuke's hand wrapped around it.

"I need to feel you and taste you." Sasuke closed his eyes and ran his fingers over every part of Naruto's member, remembering every small wrinkle in the skin from countless hours spent touching it.

Naruto lay back and his body clenched as he felt Sasuke's mouth envelop the tip and move further down. The whole surface was covered with Sasuke's mouth and hand and they began to move in a familiar motion. Sasuke always did this when they were getting intimate, as his own member was satisfied when they made love and Naruto rarely had to suck it.

The steady motion of the mouth and hand was quickly sending Naruto into ecstasy. It had been too long since they'd touched and he'd been craving Sasuke for weeks – now Sasuke was having his way with him and Naruto was loving it.

"Sasuke…" He wanted nothing more than to put his hand on the back of Sasuke's head so he could feel the movement, but he knew Sasuke hated it. So he made do with putting his hands behind his own head and fisting his hair.

Sasuke pulled his mouth back and pumped with just his hand, his mouth salivating at the thought of tasting Naruto. He couldn't get enough of him.

Naruto's member vibrated. "Sasuke, I'm gonna…"

The pale boy clamped his lips over the tip and closed his eyes as liquid flooded into his mouth. He swallowed every drop and pulled back in satisfaction, the liquid warming his belly. Naruto moaned and slumped onto their shared mattress to wait for his erection to quell. Sasuke climbed into bed beside him and lay on his back, waiting for Naruto to pull on his pants and get under the blankets. Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke's side and curled one arm and one leg over his body. Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naruto's back so the blonde could lay his head on the pale chest.

"A whole week of this," Naruto breathed.

"It'll be like heaven."

Naruto trailed his hand up Sasuke's chest to stroke his face. "Tomorrow night will be like heaven for you. I'm returning the favour."

Sasuke shivered at the thought but forced his desire down. "Go to sleep Naruto. We have a whole week of enjoying the beach starting tomorrow and I want us both to be awake so we can experience it together."

"Fair enough." Naruto snuggled into a comfier position. "I love you."

Sasuke stared at the tents ceiling and laced the fingers of his free hand with Naruto's. Lying like this felt so close… so right.

"I love you too."

With that, the first day of the best week of their lives came to a close.

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
